


No Su Tipo

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Ella frunció el cejo, con el primer pensamiento de reclamarle sobre haber dejado que Pansy Parkinson se colgara de su brazo, pero no tenía autoridad para tal reclamo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	No Su Tipo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este one Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, cuando sus ojos grises se pusieron en la mujer a unos metros delante de él, todo había sido normal, sin embargo, en cuanto ella se movió un poco para permitirle ver que había un chico hablando con ella, aquella mezcla extraña de sensaciones se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Soltó un pequeño y casi inaudible gruñido, alejándose de aquel lugar, y logrando proyectar otra imagen a su cerebro, gran parte de él quería engañarse a sí mismo al respecto.

¿Por qué él estaría molesto al respecto?

Si la chica Weasley charlaba con todos los hombres del colegio, a él no debería importarle ni inquietarlo un segundo, a fin de cuentas, era una mugrosa muerta de hambre que solo vivía para denigrar el buen nombre de los sangre pura, una asquerosa traidora a la sangre.

La mueca de disgusto no fue porque pensara realmente eso de ella, sino porque se dio cuenta de que verla hablando con ese Gryffindor lo molestaba más de lo que tendría.

Maldito Blaise Zabini, al hacerle notar lo bonita que era.

Desgraciadamente, él no había podido entablar más de dos palabras con la chica Weasley, bueno, si contaban su segundo año, donde la insultó por escribirle una canción a Potter, y donde ella se enfrentó a él en la librería, antes de entrar al colegio.

No recordaba una vez más donde hubiesen tenido contacto, o intercambiado más de dos palabras, ella siempre lo ignoraba, y él siempre molestaba a sus hermanos, ignorándola a ella de cierta forma.

Se sentó en su lugar, frente a Goyle y Crabbe, junto a Pansy Parkinson, que comenzó a parlotear sobre la insufrible sabelotodo de Granger y lo mucho que la detestaba, pero Draco hizo uso de su habilidad para aislar todo a su alrededor.

El cabello pelirrojo y los ojos castaños llegaron a su mente; provocando aquella sensación de calor en su pecho.

La chica Weasley no podía gustarle, iba en contra de todo lo que él y su familia predicaban, ella era de los buenos, y él era de los malos, a él le importaba el estatus de sangre, a ella, obviamente, no, o no se apoyaría a Granger y se juntaría con gente que simpatizara con esa gentuza.

—M—

El viento meció sus cabellos rojos enmarañándolos un poco más de lo que ya estaban, haciéndole enfadar, necesitaba un corte urgentemente, pero no confiaba en Luna para hacer eso y Hermione había estado bastante ocupada con sus asuntos, y ayudándole a Harry a cosas secretas, de esas que tanto les gustaba.

Las gemelas Patil eran una buena opción para aquel favor, pero no quería humillarse en ese momento, diciendo que era una greñuda total, suspiró, levantó la vista hasta las personas que caminaban a grandes zancadas por el pasillo.

El cabello platino y rostro de pocos amigos fue lo primero que notó, iba delante de su séquito como normalmente lo hacía, hasta que la insoportable de Pansy Parkinson se colgó del brazo del chico, que desvió la vista del camino hasta la morena que le sonrió encantada, él no dijo nada.

¡Y ni siquiera alejó el brazo!

¿Por qué dementores no lo hizo? ¿Por qué dejó que la chica siguiera colgada de su brazo como si fuese lo más común del mundo?

Sintió una extraña sensación subirle por el cuerpo, como si en un momento aquella energía fuese a salir disparada por sus ojos hasta hacer polvo a Parkinson.

Su mirada debió ser demasiado intensa, por qué la cabeza del chico se giró, la estaba observando sobre su hombro, con aquel rostro despreocupado de siempre.

Su respiración se agitó, no porque la estuviera viendo, y aquello le ocasionara un éxtasis, sino porque pegó más a la morena a él, y se giró sin darle importancia a aquella mirada.

El mal humor de la pelirroja aumentó, en una sensación que conocía bastante bien, pero…

¿Por qué exactamente estaba celosa?

Malfoy no le gustaba ¿o sí?

No, absolutamente no, no podía gustarle ni un poco, era un idiota engreído, que se la pasaba molestando a sus hermanos, bueno, quizás Ron merecía un poco el mal trato por ser un idiota a veces, pero los demás, sin duda no.

O aquella manía que tenía por llamar a Hermione _Sangre Sucia,_ que sin duda le desagradaba a ella, un chico así no podía gustarle, ella no era tan superficial como para dejarse guiar por ese rostro atractivo y esos ojos grises tan hermosos como el dije más lujoso hecho de la plata más cara.

Sacudió la cabeza, indignada consigo misma ¿por qué exactamente le gustaba Malfoy? No era de su tipo, absolutamente no.

Suspiró, no importaba cuanto se repitiera aquello, o que lo negara cuantas veces quisiera, era idiota tratar de engañarse a sí misma, de alguna manera, Malfoy le había comenzado a gustar de esa forma, y eso explicaba sus estúpidos celos por “Señorita hueca” Parkinson.

—M—

Draco levantó la vista cuando notó la cabellera pelirroja entrar en el gran comedor, por la expresión de la chica Weasley, estaba de mal humor ¿qué le había pasado en el trayecto del día para que fuera tan obvio su estado de humor?

Bueno, no es que el resto de la gente en el colegio fuese tan inexpresiva como él, era bastante raro toparse con un adolescente tan hermético como él, o Zabini.

—Tal parece que vio a Potter besuqueándose por ahí con Chang –comentó Pansy –no sé cuánto tiempo le va a durar esa obsesión.

—Potter es su salida de la pobreza, si te pones a pensar –comentó Blaise en tono tranquilo –yo podría serlo también, es una lástima que sea una traidora a la sangre –se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo visto es lo único que te detiene, no, Blaise –se burló Nott.

—Sí, su familia tiene una gran línea de sangre pura, incluso tu familiar los incluyó en su lista de los sagrados 28, es bonita y de buen cuerpo ¿qué peros le pondrías? Aparte de su gusto por muggles, claro –murmuró.

La mirada de Draco se unió a la de sus “amigos”, ella se había sentado al lado de Longbottom, y éste le había puesto su mano en el hombro, haciéndole sonreír, disparando esa sensación más en él.

Bufó, él no podía estar celoso de que Longbottom la estuviera tocando ¿o sí? ¿Había estado celoso cuando ese tipo hacia un rato había estado charlando con ella?

—Los veré en la sala común –comentó de mal humor.

—Vaya, Malfoy ¿qué tenemos que pensar al respecto? –se burló Zabini.

—Que la gente como ella me da tanto asco, que me quita el apetito –mintió, se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y salió a grandes zancadas.

Maldito Longbottom, se había ganado un par de hechizos para el día siguiente ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla?

—M—

Ginny bostezó bastante cansada, había pasado un buen rato en la biblioteca buscando información para su clase de historia de la magia, al final, se había rendido al cansancio y al sueño, así que avanzaba tranquila hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo cuando alguien se quitó de la barda, como si hubiese estado esperándola, por un momento pensó que sería su hermano Ron, después de todo era prefecto, y a veces la molestaba sobre la hora en la que regresaba de estudiar, se sorprendió al tener a Malfoy frente a ella, separados por un par de metros.

Ella frunció el cejo, con el primer pensamiento de reclamarle sobre haber dejado que Pansy Parkinson se colgara de su brazo, pero no tenía autoridad para tal reclamo.

Draco la observó, tan serio como podía, intentando darse vuelta por aquel extraño atrevimiento, si no era para burlarse de ella, él no tendría una actitud como aquella.

Por más que guardó silencio, ella no se movió, y tampoco dijo nada, aguardando algo, sus ojos chocolate parecían centellar, pero debía ser el reflejo de las antorchas, quiso suspirar, avanzar hasta ella para sujetarla del brazo y decirle que le prohibía dejarse tocar por Longbottom de nuevo, y que no quería verla charlando con otro chico en horas libres, pero no podía hacer aquello.

Apretó la quijada, completamente vencido, así que se limitó a retroceder un paso, sin decir nada, apartó la vista y terminó alejándose de ella, con esos celos ardiendo en su interior.


End file.
